The Office 2
by bandits pesty uncle
Summary: With all the talk of an Office Reboot I decided to jot down my ideas of what it would look like. Instead of using the original characters I thought it would continue the Dunder Mifflin legacy through Dwight and Jim's children. Let me know what you think and if I should continue!


**Opening scene.**

[ _camera panning erratically as a disembodied voice shouts "Hello, hello, testing testing!" until the image lands on a chest. the chest clearly belongs to a woman and in a white button-down shirt with thin red lines. it looks very lived in with a discolored spot that looks like it could have been coffee from months and months ago. the camera zooms out to reveal a woman in her late twenties. she is very pretty with short frizzy red hair and glasses that make her look much older than she is. She is sitting behind a familiar mahogany desk and clearly written on a metal placard is the name "CeeCee Halpert"._ ]

CeeCee [ _holding the microphone that had been discretely placed on the collar of her blazer, looking off camera_ ] Testing Testing. Oh, oh. You can hear me? I just want to make sure I get this right. Can you hear me? I feel like you can't hear me? Are the camera's picking up what I'm saying?

[ _the screen goes black with a little "bloop" sound. the image restarts to CeeCee sitting gracefully with her hands folded at the desk with thick dark sunglasses on._ ]

CeeCee: Hello and welcome back to Dunder Mifflin Paper Company! It has been twenty years since you have returned to Scranton, Pennsylvania and I'd like to introduce you to how the world of paper has changed. For starters, when you left off Dwight Schrute was the regional manager but he has since upgraded to CEO. There were some serious economic set backs but under his leadershit- leadership Dunder Mifflin has triumphed. You're probably wondering who took his place and I'll be happy to introduce you.

[ _CeeCee turns around and then spins dramatically, pulling off the glasses in such a quick motion her hand punches the desk_ ]

CeeCee: The names Halpert. CeeCee Halpert. You might recognize me from the sordid love affair of James Halpert and Pamela Beesley. They're back in Texas now, living the dream, and I came all the way back East Coast with my brother Philip to take over where they left off in the paper game.

[ _the scene changes to back out in the office and sitting in Dwight's old seat is a young, tall, lanky gentleman typing away at a computer. he looks too thin for what he is wearing to give off the illusion of bigger size (his jacket has shoulder pads) and his hair is coiffed perfectly to the side_ ]

CeeCee: This is the ol' brojo. Say hi to the camera PeePee! [ _she shouts this as she grabs him and pulls him into a head lock as she ruffles his hair_ ]

Philip: Get off of me! Get off! What the hell!

[ _the scene blips again to CeeCee standing professionally while he fixes his hair_ ]

CeeCee: This is my younger brother Philip. They say don't dip your pen in the company ink but I say what's the point of having ink if you can't dip? What the point of even having a pen?

Philip: That's not what that means. Hi, I'm Assistant Regional Manager.

Off camera: Assistant _to_ the Regional Manager.

CeeCee: Aha-HA. And meet the other Philip! Mr. Schrute, our protege.

[ _the camera turns to a young man in Jim's old desk. he has familiar, strong features that are relaxed in a clearly stoned manner_ ]

CeeCee: This here is our CEO's son who has just joined our office. After a little spill on the beet farm young Phil has joined our ranks! I have direct orders get on him and I make sure I do, right Phil?!"

[ _both Phil and Philip grimace_ ]

Phil: Yeah, I'm just here until dad dies of a heart attack and I can take over company. Hey, Cee? Want to know what I'm doing first?"

CeeCee [ _laughingly_ ]: What are you doing?

Phil: Firing you.

CeeCee: You little sh*t!

[ _the scene blips and she's standing beside Phil with his hand on his shoulder, an ice pack pressed against the side of his mouth_ ]

CeeCee: We all like to have fun!

 **Opening Credits.**


End file.
